Nijikon vs Otamegane
by Cloverssi
Summary: Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang nijikon. Kim Taehyung otamegane dan seorang mangaka. Bagaimana takdir akan mempertemukan kedua lelaki yang gemar berkelana di dunia maya itu?/Vkook/KookV/BTS Fic


**Nijikon vs Otamegane?**

Pair: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Romance/Friendship/Drama

Disclaimer: Tuhan dan Bighit

YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC

 **Nijikon** : Orang yang hanya menyukai sosok 2 dimensi(animasi, anime, dll)

 **Otamegane** : berasal dari kata otaku dan megane, yang artinya otaku berkacamata.

 **Mangaka** : Pembuat manga, komikus

...

"Bangunan sebelah sini adalah perpustakaan, dulunya ini digunakan sebagai benteng tempat berlindung para pendahulu yang memperjuangkan kemerdekaan negara kita."

Untaian kata meluncur mulus dari bibir tebal itu. _Blazer_ berwarna putih yang menempel sempurna di tubuh rampingnya sedikit berkibar ketika lelaki bersurai dark brown tersebut melangkah sedikit tergesa dan tangan kirinya sibuk menunjuk pada barisan gedung-gedung tua yang di beberapa sisinya sudah berdebu parah seperti rumah tak berpenghuni.

Suara roda koper yang diseret beradu dengan konblok rata di sepanjang jalan setapak itu. Pemiliknya berjalan dengan susah payah, keringat yang bercucuran di antara surai merah dan lehernya telah membanjiri kemeja tipis dan jaket yang membakar tubuhnya di tengah paparan menyengat sinar matahari.

"Tu..Tunggu dulu Seokjin hyung!"

"Hm, ada apa Jungkook?" Lelaki yang memakai blazer putih berbalik dan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Apa kau bisa berjalan lebih pelan sedikit?" Pria lebih muda yang bernama Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menyandarkan setengah tubuhnya pada koper berwarna merah. Kedua alis tebalnya menukik tak senang, dadanya naik turun dengan kepayahan.

"Kita harus cepat Kook, aku masih banyak pekerjaan setelah ini." Seokjin menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan sisi lengan blazernya yang putih bersih dan kembali berjalan.

"Begini caramu menyambut junior yang kau rekrut sendiri ke kampus ini?" Jungkook menyeret koper besarnya dan mulai melangkah susah payah mengikuti seniornya itu. "Dan demi Tuhan kita sudah berjalan selama setengah jam! Berapa luas kampus tua ini?" ia mengusap kasar bulir keringat yang meleleh di pelipisnya.

"Kita belum sampai fakultas seni, ngomong-ngomong. Sepuluh meter lagi kira-kira kita sampai asrama."

"Ya Tuhan, aku belum tidur sejak keberangkatan. Setidaknya biarkan aku bernafas dulu hyung!" Jungkook merasa tubuhnya hampir remuk. Dasar, padahal ia hanya menyeret koper.

"Aku sudah bilang bawa barang secukupnya. Dasar _otaku_ , kau kelamaan mendekam di depan _PC_?" Seokjin yang sama kesalnya mendengar omelan tak berujung lelaki yang lebih muda itu menyindir penuh kesengajaan.

"Tapi aku pintar hyung! Biarpun hanya duduk di depan komputer seharian, nilai akademikku tak pernah bermasalah! Dibandingkan kau menyeretku ke universitas tua begini, menjelajah di dunia maya itu justru lebih efektif." Jungkook menggerutu, menggeram kecil ketika roda kopernya sedikit tersendat.

"Maksudmu dunia otaku? Hey bung, kau tak akan tahu kerasnya kehidupan kalau terus mengisolasi diri di kamar gelap yang pengap itu. Coba lihat, di internet kau tak akan bisa bertemu mahasiswi secantik itu." Seokjin bersiul pada seorang perempuan berambut blonde yang melewati mereka dengan gugup.

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku tak akan pernah tertarik dengan tiga dimensi."

"Oh, aku tahu percuma saja bicara dengan seorang _nijikon_ dan _lolicon_." Seokjin menyumpal telinganya dan mulai menjelaskan lagi tentang bangunan sekitar. "Nah, itu kelas Fakultas Seni." Seokjin menunjuk antusias.

Jungkook mengikuti arah telunjuk Seokjin tertuju pada bangunan yang lebih kecil dan butut dibandingkan bangunan yang sudah mereka lewati tadi. Cat berwarna biru pastel yang menyelimuti gedung itu telah mengelupas di sana sini, dan sarang laba-laba menjuntai di setiap celah-celah atapnya.

"Kurasa aku salah masuk kampus." Jungkook berkata di ambang ketidak sadaran.

"Haha tentu saja tidak!" Seokjin meninju bahu Jungkook . "Jurusan Seni memang gedungnya paling tua, tapi banyak orang berbakat di sana."

"Berbakat?"

"Err, tidak juga. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang yang eksentrik dan cukup unik. Mereka semua jenius, memiliki fantasi yang aneh dan gila di luar kewajaran mahasiswa biasa." Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Beberapa dari mereka juga maniak sepertimu."

"Hyung, otaku bukan orang gila! Jangan bilang sebenarnya tempat ini adalah rumah sakit jiwa yang dikamuflase seperti sekolah? Hyung menganggapku gila, kan?" Jungkook mundur dengan awas.

"Yak, jangan bercanda. Hei, awas!"

BRUK

Kertas-kertas berjatuhan di kaki Jungkook.

Mulut Seokjin terbuka tanpa suara, wajahnya mendadak berubah horror.

"Ah, maaf! Biar kubantu." Jungkook langsung berjongkok, memunguti dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu. Ketika semuanya telah terkumpul kembali, lelaki bersurai merah itu berdiri dan menyusunnya lagi. Namun panel-panel yang tergambar pada kertas-kertas si tangannya berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Ini.. _manga_. _Sugoi_ , kau _mangaka_!?" Jungkook berteriak antusias.

Namun tenggorokannya tercekat ketika yang didapatkan dari lelaki di hadapannya hanyalah reaksi penuh kemurkaan dibalik tudung hoodie kebesaran berwarna hitam yang sedikit menyembunyikan wajah tirus berkulit tan itu.

"Jangan pernah..MENYENTUH NASKAHKU DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU ITU!"

Jungkook tersentak, bahunya menegang bukan main ketika lelaki berambut ungu itu merebut kasar kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Yak, aku telah membantumu! Seharusnya kau—"

Lagi, Jungkook terdiam. Sepasang obsidian gelap yang terpoles _eyeliner_ berkilat penuh kemarahan dan menatapnya tajam di balik kacamata berbingkai tebal yang hampir tersembunyi sepenuhnya di balik poni lebat berwarna ungu yang menjuntai di dahinya.

Tubuhnya terpaku di tempat, bagai terhipnotis oleh kilatan misterius yang begitu membunuhnya di balik kacamata bingkai hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Bahkan ketika sosok misterius berbalut _hoodie_ kebesaran itu menabrak kasar bahunya dan berjalan melewatinya, kedua lutut Jungkook tak bisa berhenti gemetar.

"Siapa dia?" Setelah keheningan yang cukup panjang Jungkook membuka suaranya. Terdengar serak dan nyaris gemetar, masih belum pulih sepenuhnya dari keterkejutan asing yang menghantam tubuhnya tadi.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Gawat Kook, kau telah bertemu si _otamegane_."

"Jurusan Seni, Kim Taehyung 23 tahun."

...

 _Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang nijikon._

 _Kim Taehyung otamegane dan seorang mangaka._

 _Bagaimana takdir akan mempertemukan kedua lelaki yang gemar berkelana di dunia maya itu?_

...

 **TBC**

 **Lolicon: lelaki yang memiliki obsesi dengan anak kecil perempuan/pedo**

A.N:

Halah apaan malah publish cerita baru lagi -_- entahlah saya lagi punya ide aja sayang kalau gak ketulis. Nasib sih punya aniki nijikon:v Sumpah, ini nyampah banget saya kacau ngetiknya.

Dan entahlah saya akan update kapan/gampar/karena saya benar-benar hidup seperti sampah. Melewatkan dan membuang sebagian besar waktu berharga saya hanya untuk fangirling dan berpetualang di dunia anime.

See you soon.

 _Regards_ ,

Clover Song


End file.
